


Nothing More Than Human [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around the memorial stone, Kakashi and Naruto have a talk about the nature of sacrifice. Set after Naruto returns with Jiraiya. Spoilers up until then. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More Than Human [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a podfic of Scarecrowqueen's [Nothing More Than Human](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2286657/1/Nothing_More_Than_Human)

**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/nothing-more-than-human) | 6.47 MB | 7:04


End file.
